Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The action of a person's fingers on a keyboard is often discussed as “keystroke dynamics,” which is the subject of numerous studies. Such studies mention that keystroke dynamics may vary with that person's emotional state. For example, people may tap harder when angry.
Keystroke dynamics may often be used for biometric identification via a computer keyboard; however, emotion measurement based on keystroke dynamics has also been investigated. Such investigations mention that moods, illness, and the like can affect a person's keystroke dynamics. While many such investigations seem to be directed to the on/off timing of the keystrokes, key force or pressure has also been investigated for determining emotions.